· Mαtє ·
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: El mate ayuda a desaparecer el cansancio, dando así que uno pueda continuar. Y quién más que Martín para saber. / Martín para Manuel es como un chicle: Entre más lo pisoteas, más pega. *ArgentinaxChile*


**D****isclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**A****dvertencia: **ArgentinaxChile/ MartínxManuel. Malas palabras, de ambos.

**A****gradecimientos:** Wikipedia-sama, ¿de dónde sacaría la info? Y de otras páginas que no me acuerdo… xD

* * *

.

**« ****· ****Mαt****є ****· ****»**

**.**

Se denomina mate a la infusión preparada con hojas de yerba mate (Ilex paraguayensis, Lamk) una planta originaria de las cuencas de los ríos Paraná, Paraguay y Uruguay, previamente secadas, cortadas y molidas. La yerba mate debe su sabor amargo a los taninos de sus hojas, es por esto que hay quienes gustan de endulzar un poco el mate con azúcar o miel, y la espuma que se genera al cebar, es a causa de los glucósidos que la yerba contiene. Posee todas las buenas cualidades del té y del café.

* * *

**.**

**«****―****• ¿Cuάles sσn sus prσpιєdαdєs? •―»**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**1. T**omado en fuertes dosis y en ausencia de toda otra alimentación, es suficiente para mantener la vida, pero la conserva más tiempo que el ayuno y con una mitad de pérdida de peso, y previene algunas enfermedades.

* * *

**M****αrtín**

El gran ego que identifica a Martín, es tan grande, que hasta se mira en el espejo por lo hermoso y re-grosso que es. Su cabello, la pequeña herencia italiana en su rizo, su acento por supuesto, ya que es re-grosso; su personalidad, sus ojos claros, su estatura, en fin, todo. Puede hacerle perfectamente la competencia a Gilbert, pero este no perdería su tiempo en un crío de Antonio, porque sabe quién es el ganador, obviamente el awesome Gilbert, y Martín no es tan re-grosso, no tiene un pollito como el albino, y sin pollito no es nada re-grosso o awesome y aunque lo tuviera, tampoco lo sería. Gilbird es único; la gallina de Manuel es otra cosa, pero igual le hace la competencia. Regresando al tema, Martín es re-grosso porque toma mate; es sano y fuerte.

― ¡Che, Manu! ¿Crees que soy bonito?

―Eres fleto.

―Eso significa que sí.

* * *

**Mαnuєl**

Caso diferente en Manuel. Él no toma mucho mate, en realidad casi nada, nada, ni una gotita. Y a pesar de ser joven, apuesto, malhumorado, de linda tonalidad, y extraño vocabulario; por esta razón se encuentra débil, enfermo, en cama. Resfriado.

―Treinta y ocho. No ha bajado.

―…quiero… quiero…

― ¿Qué querés Manu? ¿Un mate? ¿Un beso de mi parte?

―Quiero… té…

― ¿Qué?

―Tráeme un té… ¿Estay sordo o qué?

―Manu, eso no te va a servir de nada.

―A mí sí…

―Te enfermas por no tomar mate, boludo.

―Aweonao… quiero mi té… Arthur me dijo… que el té ayuda…

―Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Dejá de pensar en él. Te traeré tu mugroso té, únicamente porque estás enfermo.

―Trae el inglés… no el chino… coff coff… o el de manzana con canela… Oye…

― ¿Qué?

―No me dejí solo… esto…

―Manu, ojala fueras así de lindo todo los días.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**2. E**xcita las contracciones intestinales y es capaz de producir una extraordinaria sensibilidad.

* * *

**M****αrtín**

―Oye… ¿Estay bien allá dentro? No es que mi importara. ―dijo apoyado en la puerta del baño, afuera.

― ¡Mi estómago!

―Eso te pasa por tomar tanto mate.

― ¡Cerrá la boca! ¡Tráeme más papel higiénico!

―Creo que esto es una forma de venganza.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Uhmmm, ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando te atacan por detrás.

―Jejejeje. Pero a vos te gusta que te lo haga por detrás.

― ¡Weón fleto! ¡Ojala te duela el culo durante un mes!

― ¡Cállate, che! ¡Y tráeme más papel!

* * *

**Mαnuєl**

¿Cuántas veces Manuel va al baño por culpa de la digestión? Varias, pero no por el mate, si no por el té. Esta bebida es beneficiosa para la digestión, pero no tanto como en el caso anterior.

―Uhmmm, ¿qué miraí tanto?

―Te odio… sniff

Martín susurró todo melancólico y adolorido por la defecación que le llegó a doler el alma y, que Manuel no le pasa lo mismo solo por tomar ese maldito té.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**3. E**s excelente para las personas que han estado largo tiempo aplicadas a trabajos intelectuales para combatir el estado de entorpecimiento funcional del cerebro.

* * *

**M****αrtín**

Manuel siempre le dice que se vaya a dormir y que deje de trabajar en la noche. No es que le preocupara, no, claro que no, eso jamás. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por el argentino? No hay ninguno motivo de peso. Únicamente para que Martín no lo despierte a en la madrugada o que se levante tarde.

―Martín, ve acostarte. No es porque me intereses, te lo digo porque estaré viendo la televisión acompañado de mi té.

―Si querés ve acostarte, debo terminar esto. Ah, y me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

―Te dije que no me preocupo por ti.

Chile se fue a la habitación con su taza de té. Argentina sonrió, llevó la bombilla a su boca probando un poco de mate.

―Creo que hoy haré una excepción. ―dejó sus cosas de lado y entró a la habitación. Enseguida se escucharon insultos, pero estos se calmaron.

* * *

**Mαnuєl**

Manuel no es del todo intelectual, asique no le sirve mucho, sin embargo, cuando trabaja, trabaja, aun así, hay veces en que trabaja pero no lo hace. Y… la inteligencia no es de gente que ve "amigos imaginarios mágicos" donde uno se parece a un duende o gnomo, otro a una especie de pájaro y un barco que en vez de navegar, vuela sobre el mar lleno de brujo y entre más. Eso es según la inteligencia de Martín.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**4. H**ace desaparecer la sensación del cansancio y de la fatiga corporal; provoca cierta actividad en las funciones de la inteligencia.

* * *

**M****αrtín**

El argentino siempre es insistente en pedir una cita a su amado vecino, el cual se niega, en cambio, vuelve a insistir hasta que se haga de noche, sintiendo el frío recorrer su espalda, solamente acompañado por su mate, así, seguir estando afuera esperando la respuesta de aceptación de Manuel. Hasta que sucede. Manuel se asoma por la ventana, viendo como Martín le sonríe a pesar de tener mucho frío. No porque le dé lastima lo deja entrar, eso no… bueno… quizás sienta un poco de lastima. Y esa es una gran cualidad de Martín: insistir e insistir, hasta lograr buenos logros.

* * *

**Mαnuєl**

Si Manuel tiene inteligencia, no tendría del por qué estar durmiendo al lado del argentino entre las sabanas. Se puede cansar rápidamente ya que es bastante delgado, y como dice Martín, los flaquitos se quiebran con facilidad, y por eso hay que cuidarlos mucho. Mucho. Manuel se sonroja, luego remata con insultos acompañados de más insultos.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**5. C**omo excita el cerebro, sucede que las personas que suspenden por cualquier motivo el uso del mate, caen en un estado de malestar general acompañado de cierto idiotismo o atontamiento, con imposibilidad para toda clase de trabajos.

* * *

**M****αrtín**

Martín a veces puede ser irritable. Para Chile, todos los días es irritable.

― ¡Sos pelotudo o qué!

― ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera te he insultado weón!

―Te dije que dejaras ese té.

―… ¿No tomaste mate, cierto?

― ¡No tengo! ¡Se me acabo!

―Ve hablar con algunos de tus primos.

― ¡Es cierto…! Pero… me pelee con el Seba.

― ¿Ahora qué hiciste weón?

― ¡Che, no es mi culpa! Solo le dije unas cuantas cositas a Brasil, y se enojó. Y Paraguay… creo debe estar con ese boliviano…

―Tus weas de problemas no me incumben. Chao.

― ¡Espera! Recordá que debemos ir al médico.

― ¿Para qué quiero ir al médico?

―Mi Manu, es por tu embarazo.

―… ¿Em-barazo? ¡No estoy embarazado!

― ¡Che! ¡No tenes por qué negarlo, yo ya lo sé!

― ¡Pero si no estoy embarazado, weón!

―Y estamos casados.

― ¡Menos eso! ¡Ve hacer tus trabajos, será mejor!

―No tengo ganas. Quiero a ver a mi hijo.

* * *

**Mαnuєl**

Sí Manuel tomara mate, quizás no sería tan enojón. Quizás sería más cariñoso. Quizás no insultaría tanto. Y si dejara de tomar mate, de seguro sería muuuucho peor que el Manuel que todos conocemos, eso sin duda alguna. Sería más idiota de lo que es.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**6. E**l mate estimula todas las funciones: obra sobre la inteligencia, sobre el aparato locomotor, como sobre las funciones de la vida vegetativa. Esta estimulación no es seguida de cansancio.

* * *

**M****αrtín**

La energía, la sonrisa y la vitalidad de Martín son estímulos que estimulan el constante sonrojo de Manuel sobre sus mejillas. Luego el calor sube y sube, sintiendo como el rubio va acercándose… solo para decirle un "hola, ¿cómo estás, che?" y como es solamente eso, le golpea. Martín queda desentendido, no mencionó nada fuera de lugar. No le dijo ni dos palabras al 'Manu'. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡Fueron cuatro! Pero sigue sin entender las razones de la golpiza. No importa, después conversaría con él y… si tuviera suerte, otras cositas que tengan que ver con el _amour_. Francis le había enseñado todo sobre ese tema.

* * *

**Mαnuєl**

Martín para Manuel es como un chicle: Entre más lo pisotea, más se pega. Esto es justo lo que sucede. Lo pisotea, le insulta con todo, pero él sigue ahí tomando de su mate. Ahora que lo piensa, ese mate debe tener algo extraño, como si le diera fuerzas o algo así, estilo "Popeye y sus espinacas". ¿Y si se lo quitara? Oh, no, grave error y mal por él. Martín se le adelantó acorralándolo en la pared más cercana y libre (el mate lo dejó sobre la mesa). Lo cogió de los brazos para que no escapara, pero esa boca grosera la abriría, y para esto es necesario callarla antes con… un beso. Donde fue profundizándose con dificultad, pues Chile no se dejaría vencer por algo tan _fleto_. Sin embargo cedió. Lo disfrutó. Se estimuló. Y se excitó tanto que no pudo retener su débil gemido.

―Se te endureció… ¿vité?

―Fleto.

Volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez no para seguir en la dicha pared, si no para llevarlo al cuarto a hacer cosas de grandes cuanto se encuentran enamorados; y uno que lo niegue rotundamente sabiendo que es mentira.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**«―• Extrα •―»**

**

* * *

**

**7. E**l mate es consumido desde la época de los pueblos originarios guaraníes en la zona y adoptado rápidamente por los colonizadores, quedó como parte del acervo cultural en Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay y Brasil, países en donde se consume mayoritariamente. En Chile en cambio, fue consumido con frecuencia hasta el siglo XIX, cuando fue reemplazado en la mayor parte del país por el té, como consecuencia de la influencia británica.

* * *

Tch. Si no hubiese sido por ese británico, ahora Manuel también consumiría con Martín, acompañándolo, compartiendo sus ingredientes, el sabor, el aroma. Gustando el mate en sus bocas traspasándose a través de besos mezclados con lujuria. Lamentablemente no es así. La realidad, la cruda realidad, Manuel prefiere mil veces el té que su mate. Tch ¡Él se lo pierde! Es un boludo. Debería tener el ejemplo de sus primos, ellos si valoran esta delicia de hierba.

_Din Dong._

Ahora se encontraba limpiando el living solo por su "esposa"; una muestra de amor. Pero no era necesario vestirse con un delantal de nana para esto… aunque… bueno… él se ofreció a ayudarlo, con la esperanza de que esta noche pase algo lindo.

_Din Dong._

Tch. Puto timbre. Lo único que espera que no sea alguien que le haga perder el tiempo.

Como una "nana" fue abrir y… solo bastó con verlo a los ojos para saber quién era.

―Vaya… ¿ahora te encuentras de babysitter?

―Jajaja. Que gracioso.

―No vengo hablar contigo, ¿se encuentra Manuel?

― ¡¿Quién es Martín? ―la voz de Chile se escuchó desde la habitación.

Arthur aun no había entrado. Argentina no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo, se mantenía en la puerta mirándolo fijamente. Por mientras el mayor esperaba a que pudiera dejarle entrar.

Martín… ama a Manuel. Si no lo dejaba entrar, el chileno comenzará con reclamos e insultos hasta echarlo de la casa para luego disculparse con el inglés y que se quedaran solos. ¡Solos! Eso jamás. Bien, es inteligente, no va a caer en el jueguito británico. Sonrió con arrogancia. Lo dejaría entrar, rezando a que fueran cinco minutos y no más, y por supuesto estando presente. Martín es re-grosso.

― ¡Es tu amigo Arthur! ―hasta que lo dejó entrar.

Manuel corrió desesperado intentándose arreglar por último el cabello.

― ¡Que alegría tenerte por aquí! ¿Cómo has estado?

El argentino se cruzó de brazos, no se movería del living para dejarlos solo, primero prefiere que Luciano invada sus regiones vitales antes de dejarlos solos. Los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, fulminando al inglés, este lo disimulaba únicamente por cortesía y no causar escándalos para Manuel. Hablan y hablan de cosas sin sentido para Martín. Deseaba que se fuera pronto, y… hasta que por fin, gracias al señor… se fue.

Manuel tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de hojas para preparar el té.

Mierda, la puta madre. Té, té, té, té ¡Té! ¡Pasa todo el día bebiendo eso!

Tendría que hacer algo… uhm… algo para agradarle, hacerle saber que lo ama aunque tome mucho té.

¿Mate de té?

¿Con té?

…

¡No! No mezclaría su preciado mate con té. Se perdería el sabor.

― ¿Te pasa algo? Ya sé, estás enojado porque vino Arthy.

― ¿Qué? No, no eso. No estoy enojado. ¡Mirá que yo te amo, mi Manu! Y como te amo tanto, tanto, tendré que soportar que ese pu… digo, ese inglés a que tengas comunicación. Confió en vos, pero no ese inglés, y lo sabes.

―Esa es wea tuya.

― ¿Me sos fiel?

― ¿Eh?... eh… Hmp. Cla-claro… que sí. No seaí weón.

―Yo también te amo.

―Mejor apresúrate, y quítate esa wea fleta, tenemos que ir a comprar mercadería.

― ¡Con gusto! Para la próxima, ponete vos este delantalito, te verías re-lindo, che.

― ¡Primero muerto!

* * *

**.**

**«**** · ****Fin ****· ****»**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Tenía pensado hacer del Dulce de Leche, pero no hay casi nada de beneficios, asique pensé una vez más en Martín y me acorde del mate xD. Creo que este final quedó más decente.

Dejando de lado el M&M, estaba viendo las noticias donde el Presi Seba fue a ver a la Reina Isabel II entregándole la réplica del papelito súper famoso y creo que también una roca de la mina… no estoy segura; y no pude aguantarme en imaginar a Manuel acompañando al Seba a ver a la Reina y Arthur x3 ¡Estos dos aparecen en todas partes! Pero… no tengo ninguna idea… igual tengo una escena muy LOL pero solo eso. Si alguien desea ayudarme en crear un drabble o un pequeño fic de esta escena, se los agradecería de corazón, por supuesto dando los créditos a la persona de la idea. ¡Por favor! Shiiii~~~?

Otro punto aparte: Todas y todos conocemos al Everton de Viña, y por casualidades de la vida heteliana, también existe el Everton de Liverpool allá en Inglaterra. ¿Piensa lo mismo que yo? 1313. Busque en internet sobre la fundación el Everton de Chile, sale que fue fundado por un inglés, se dice que fue en honor al Ever de Inglaterra o de otra cosa que no me acuerdo xD. Pero… es muy escasa y no sé cómo hacer un UKxChi fundando el Everton… Por dios, me doy vergüenza de mi misma, yo soy del Everton… de Inglaterra xD, soy de Viña ¬¬… seeh… ya estamos en descenso ¡y que wea! ¡yo soy del cerro po choriza! xD Eso no importa… ya nos fuimos a segunda… ya es normal, una se acostumbra xD. Eso sería… solo imagina a ambos tsunderes con uniformes de futbolistas fundando ese equipo, en aquella época (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh~~) se usaban bien cortos, eran como pantaletas… *imaginación activada* *desmayo*

**¡Se piden Reviews!**

**¡Te lo exijo!**

**¡O el Piuchén irá a chuparte la sangre!**

**.**


End file.
